Bonnjean L'Aubespine
History Bonnjean Aubespine is a Louisiana Creole magician that is a Sentinel of magic and a former touring artist known as Arcane Magus. Before he discovered his magical powers, he was an empath. He had pursued the life of a singer at the age of fourteen after being bullied out of school, though continued school online. He had gotten gigs from clubs within New Orleans, and by the time he turned fifteen he had been signed to a record label. He released his EP a few months later and an album a few weeks after, only to nearly be killed in an attempt which destroyed his career. He was rescued by a powerful magic user, who was Madame Xanadu. She had offered to help coach his magic, and he accepted. Origin Bonnjean is the son of Deline and Arthur Rosemond. Toren was the name of his birth mother, and he had an unknown father. After his mother grew sick and was admitted to the hospital. He was left to be taken care of by his aunt and her husband. His father had no physical relationship in his life. He had left months after Bonnjean was born. His mother had only grown sicker, and eventually died when he was only four years old. He began to experience unnatural abilities, being able to feel what others felt. By the time he was eight, he had learned of what he was, though having no true understanding of it. He began to do a lot of research, and experimenting with his empathic abilities. In school, Bonnjean had two close friends. He wasn't the most popular kid at school, but he was very vocal. He was both a dancer and a singer and to some degree, other children didn't think that was normal, for a male. He had begun to experience being bullied, though being able to speak up for himself it only proved to push things farther. He first experienced the backlash of his empathy at the age of fourteen. Though having been in several other confrontations, he and a student had started a fight. Although the student had started it, through the emotions Bonnjean had been channeling he mistakingly attacked the student through emotional means, causing him to faint. The student was fine later, though he had awoken with a painful migraine. Bonnjean had known it was his fault, and he felt horrible. He had pretended to be sick for several days, to prevent himself from having to go to school. His aunt had finally caught on to what he was doing, and she was going to force him to go to school. To stop her before the damage could be done, he explained to her what's been happening to him. Though at first, she could only laugh, at what he thought she believed he was joking and instead had shown her. Shocked to see what she had witnessed, they had a long conversation which ultimately ended with her agreeing he wouldn't have to go to the same school, but that he would go to school. That following night when her husband arrived home, the three sat down for dinner and were talking over what she had learned about him, and explaining how dangerous it would be for him to be around others. The couple decided that online school was the best choice. "I" for Self Bonnjean spent the rest of that year finding himself and discovering what he wanted to do with his life. He knew he was young, but he also knew he had dreams, and he wouldn't be able to accomplish those dreams with his aunt and her husband in control of his life. He had written a letter for the pair to see, and ran away from home. Ville de La He had been living in New Orleans for two months, and within the course of those two months had gotten gigs at several bars, performing. He was young but had such a strong voice, he had a fluttering falsetto and head voice which seemed to attract more people to the bar. Later that year he had been signed to a record label and had been working on an for his fanbase EP. Sin City He had recurring psychic dreams for months, and he knew what was coming and was ready for it. He was to gain mystical abilities, but he was ready. He spent time between tour collecting spellbooks, and objects as well. Like he did when he was younger, he had done research and began studying the mystical arts to ready himself. By the time his mystical powers had activated he trained himself by practicing spells and even used them on stage for special effects through his performances.